the problem between mixing business and pleasure
by lilbird
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world’s most successful companies. What happens when James is...ATTENTION!!!!
1. business partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something..  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Four years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
Chapter 1: Business Partners  
  
"Bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinggggggg!!!!!"  
  
My hand swatted the alarm clock that was sitting beside the bed. It was another day at work. I groggily got up and prepared myself for the day. I took a shower, picked clothes, you know that kind of stuff. I was cooking my breakfast which consisted of bacon and eggs when the phone rang. I did not mind answering the call. The answering machine did it for me.  
  
"Hi, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Well, just leave a message. Thanks!"  
  
"Lily? Hey Lily! I know you're there!" It was the voice of my best friend and personal assistant Melissa Carlisle on the phone.  
  
"Well anyways, I just wanted to remind you that you have that big meeting today and you can't afford to be late. Well bye."  
  
"Shit" I swore to myself. I completely forgot that the meeting was today. My company's at stake here! I hurriedly ate my breakfast and quickly left for the office.  
  
If you are questioning what is it I do, sorry for not mentioning earlier. My name is Lily Evans, President of Evans Thinking Tools, Inc., a company that manufactures computers and all kinds of machinery, also one of the most successful companies in the world, but enough about that. I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry four years ago with the title of Headgirl, and now? A successful businesswoman who serves people in the muggle world. Strange don't you think? Well anyways onto the present times.  
  
~~O~~O~~O~~O~~ I stopped by Le Marco's, a not-so popular coffee shop but to me sell the best coffee in the world. That's where I usually hang out with Melissa or do my work.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Lily," The Bartender, Bob greeted. "Will it be the usual?"  
  
"Yes, but can you speed it up a little bit, Bob? I have a meeting in ten minutes."  
  
"Certainly, Miss Lily."  
  
~~O~~O~~O~~O~~  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Evans" different people at work greeted me separately.  
  
"Morning!" I replied casually to them.  
  
As I neared my office, I noticed that Melissa and the others were already waiting for me. I hurriedly ran to my office, careful not to spill the coffee I was holding. I didn't notice that someone was also doing the same, with the exception of the coffee, and we ran into each other. The coffee stained our clothes. More of them, though, were spilled into the other person rather than me.  
  
"Shit! Woman, didn't you look where you're going?" the stranger asked angrily.  
  
"I did, but it was you that didn't look where you were going" I snapped.  
  
Melissa saw the whole episode and decided to help me get up and take me away from the scene I was causing. Another person came out from my office and stopped the stranger from babbling any more. The two took us to my office where, thankfully, I had extra clothes in case of emergencies. I took it and went to my private toilet and changed hurriedly. When I came out the stranger was also clean from coffee stains. He must be a wizard, I thought.  
  
"Ms. Lily Evans, meet James Potter, James Potter, meet Lily Evans" Melissa began her usual introductions. The stranger, James Potter, looked at me with a weird look on his face, something like I look familiar to him. I also thought he looked familiar too, but I didn't make it obvious unlike he did. During this time an uncomfortable silence issued and I decided to break it.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you Mr. Potter. Now that the introduction is over, why don't we head to the meeting room where we'll have better accommodations?  
  
Everyone agreed and I stood up. The rest followed after that and we were on our way to an absolutely, in my say, uninteresting meeting.  
  
~~O~~O~~O~~O~~  
  
"So you mean Mr. Potter, that your idea of broadcasting our products is much more advantageous?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and my company can broadcast it."  
  
"Well I like it. Now is everyone in favor of this?" Everyone nodded their heads in response.  
  
"Well that's settled. Meeting adjourned." With that, I stood up and left the room. I thought about going back to Le Marco's for another cup of coffee.  
  
"Miss Evans!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned and saw James Potter running to me.  
  
"Listen, I want to apologize for what happened earlier today. I guess everything is my entire fault and it was right for you to blame me and----- " I put my index finger on his lips. I smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I think it was both of our faults. By the way, how did you get your shirt so clean and so fast?"  
  
"By magic of course," I removed my finger from his lips and he smiled at me. "You didn't think I'd know about your magical powers, did you? I do my research, you know."  
  
"Figures." I turned and walked away from him. I heard him walking behind me, trying to catch up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To the coffee shop of course! I didn't get to drink my daily coffee because of you." I went out of the building and started to walk to Le Marco's.  
  
"Well can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure." We walked into Le Marco's together and were greeted by Marco, the owner himself.  
  
"Ms. Evans! Good to see you again, and who is this handsome friend of yours?"  
  
"A business partner Marco. He's going to help me make my company an empire." Marco laughed.  
  
"Your company is already an empire, Ms. Evans," I smiled. "So what'll it be?"  
  
"The usual for me and for my business partner here.."  
  
"A mocha cappuccino with frosting at the top" James answered.  
  
"Ok that'll be. eight twenty five." I opened my purse to get my wallet but James stopped me and paid for it himself.  
  
"My treat." I smiled.  
  
"Thank You, Partner"  
  
We sat in the sofa chairs where it was much more comfortable. An uncomfortable silence issued and I decided to break the ice, as usual.  
  
"So Potter, since you know magic, where did you learn?" I asked  
  
"Call me James, Potter feels too formal. To answer your question, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said proudly. "How about you?"  
  
I was shocked, to say the least, I asked the only question that came to my mind. "How old are you?"  
  
"24. I'm turning 25 next month. Why?"  
  
My shock must have shown in my face because he looked at me funnily. I shook my head.  
  
"I also go to Hogwarts. I'm also turning 25 this year."  
  
He also looked shocked. "How could we have not noticed each other?" he asked. Silence occurred. He looked at me with the same face he looked at me earlier.  
  
His bewildered face suddenly turned into a wide grin.  
  
"Ah! I remember you now! You're the headgirl in our year along with Amos Diggory! Am I right?"  
  
"Yes you are. but why can't I remember you?" I asked. My face was still as confused as ever.  
  
"Probably because I was in Gryffindor and you were in Ravenclaw." He explained.  
  
"Oh." And then we laughed for no good reason.  
  
We continued to talk about different things. From other different companies and Hogwarts to caterpillars and the sea. We just talked whatever pops into our heads. To sum it up, we had a lot of fun talking. We didn't notice that three hours had passed and it was already lunchtime. The only thing that made us remember the time was when the bell rang for lunch. Le Marco's always do that when their lunch food is prepared and ready and people can come and eat right away. I looked at my watch and swore. We laughed at that.  
  
"I guess we lost track of time, huh?" James told me.  
  
"Yeah I guess we did." We smiled at each other. It was only then that I realized how handsome he was. How deep those brown chocolate eyes of his were, how nice it must feel to touch his soft, wild hair. I shook my head as soon as I realized what I thought.  
  
He is my business partner and only that. I decided.  
  
But it seems that James couldn't care less. I felt his right palm touch my cheek in a soft, gentle way and I couldn't help but be caught in the moment. His face slowly neared mine and before I knew it, our lips touched. Gently at first, but soon it became more passionate, more deep. I realized that it had been years since I last dated a guy because I was too busy with work. I've forgotten how good it was to kiss and to be kissed. To be touched by another man. I felt ecstasy, joy, pleasure and all those things that a woman should feel.  
  
I felt him push me down onto the sofa. That's when my senses came back. I stopped him from pushing me down and I stood up and straightened my clothes.  
  
"We are in a public place James." I reasoned out. He smiled slyly and took my hand.  
  
"Then why don't we go to my place and continue what we haven't finished."  
  
I was trying to think of some way to avoid his offer when my beeper beeped. Thank God! I thought. I looked at James and then looked at my beeper. The message came from Melissa. My Savior!!!  
  
Lily, did you forget about our lunch at Jo's? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes already!  
  
I looked at James who was just sitting there smiling and looking at me from head to foot. I bet he's imagining how I would look like naked. I thought. A shiver went through my spine at that thought.  
  
"James, I forgot that I have a lunch date with Melissa today, so I can't." I tried to explain. His smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Why"  
  
"I told you, I have lunch with Melissa."  
  
"Well can I come with you and after that come over to my place? Just you and me, I mean. Not Melissa." He gave me those eyes that men think can persuade women. Honestly, all he wants is just to have sex with me!  
  
"No James."  
  
"Well why don't we go out tonight? If you don't have other plans."  
  
I smiled. "How about Friday Night. Pick me up at 7. I bet you have my address since you have done research on me. So see you then, Partner!" and with that, I left the coffee shop. I felt so embarrassed about what had happened earlier with him. Marco must be disgusted with me, I thought.  
  
A/N: That's it! My First Chapter! Hope you like it. I promise you! It will get better in the future! Please R/R. thank you!!! 


	2. i'm 24 years old

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something..  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Four years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
Chapter 2: I'm 24 years old  
  
"So you're saying that you and that, that James Potter made out in Le Marco's? No no no. IN PUBLIC??? And in front of Marco himself" Melissa exclaimed when I told her what happened earlier.  
  
"Yes" I replied calmly. "And guess what? I'm seeing him again this Friday night."  
  
Melissa's eyes could have bulged out of their sockets because of her surprise. "Wow! I can't say I'm proud of you but, you lucky dog! James Potter is one of the cutest guys in the wizard world! And to think we went to school with him."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It's in the latest issue of witch weekly. Come by later at my flat and you'll see. God he was so cute there!"  
  
~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Oh my god! Is this him?" I asked when I came over to Melissa's house later that night"  
  
"Yep that's him. Your one and only partner."  
  
I couldn't help but not notice how handsome he looked. Those deep, chocolate brown eyes, those soft, ebony dark hair, those high cheekbones, and most of all, his smile. God, I can't believe I was able to touch those. I must really be some lucky dog, I thought. I didn't know I was slowly drifting off to James Potter land until Melissa waved her hands into my face. I noticed that her face was a bit worried.  
  
"Does he know about. you know?"  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Well, yes, but not now. Soon." I assured her.  
  
~O~O~O~O~  
  
Friday came and I was too excited about my date with James that I couldn't concentrate on my work. I was sent home early by Melissa who was too annoyed with me not paying attention to her. For the whole afternoon I prepared myself for the date. It has been so long since I dated and I wanted this one to be special. I didn't want to be too desperate though. After I chose my outfit, I dusty blue spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just above the ankle. A bit simple, but I liked it.  
  
As I was getting ready to take a shower, the doorbell rang. I was so nervous and excited that I didn't notice the time at all. But when I looked at the clock, it was still 6:15. He's forty five minutes early, I thought. I covered myself with a bathrobe and went to the door.  
  
"Who's there?" I spoke.  
  
"It's us!" Two familiar voices replied at the same time. Aww c'mon, I thought. My very first date in years and they had to be there. I opened the door to reveal Melissa and my other best guy friend, Greg. Greg's a handsome blonde who's a great friend at the same time. He's gay, by the way, but only known to us and his "associates".  
  
"So I hear you're having a date with one of the Marauders." Greg exclaimed.  
  
"Mara-what?" I asked  
  
"Honey, the MarAUDERS. They're a group from school who plays absolutely entertaining pranks. Hey remember that time when Serverus Snape, that jerk from Slytherin who tried to hit on me at sixth year, had his hair colored bright neon pink and wore a pink ballet outfit AND he had no idea about it? God that was soooo funny! I learned from Greg that the Marauders did it as a prank! That was priceless!" Melissa laughed, tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
"Really? I had no idea they did it" I answered.  
  
"Lily dear, you had no idea who they are because you were Miss Goody- goody. The one who never broke a rule." Greg said.  
  
"Yes I did," I defended myself, "How about that time when I went into your dorm? That was rule breaking"  
  
"Lily, everybody does that sometime or another. Besides, I forced you into coming there. It wasn't your choice." Melissa explained.  
  
I was at a loss for words. True, I was a goody-goody at school, but I chose to. "I have to go get ready you guys, so when I come out again you're nowhere in sight."  
  
"Cool." The two went into the sofa and watched TV  
  
I sighed and left the room to get ready.  
  
~O~O~O~O~  
  
Perfect!, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked simple, not too desperate, and not too slutty. I then wore my sandals and left my room.  
  
"Dammit!!! Why are you guys still here?" I asked at the two figures sitting on my sofa eating popcorn. They turned and Greg wolfwhistled.  
  
"You know Lil, if I wasn't gay I would be asking you out now." Greg said.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. But unfortunately, I don't have the time to make jokes with you Greg cause I have a date. A date!"  
  
"Jeez Lily, relax. You don't want James to think you're a bitch are you?" Melissa teased.  
  
I would have said something back if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing. I panicked. Everything went out so planned until now. I went to the door and opened to the sight of a very handsome man. I couldn't help but stand in awe at his beauty. I didn't notice him looking at me weirdly.  
  
"Ummm. hi?" He said uncertainly.  
  
I blinked back to reality. "Hi! Sorry about that. Do you want to go now?" I asked him  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok wait I'll just get my coat." I opened the door to let him in, but when I remembered that my friends were in there, I decided to close the door before him and let him wait outside.  
  
"Hey introduce us will ya!" Greg's loud shout stopped me. James looked at me strangely and pushed the door wide open. He saw Melissa and Greg saying Hi's and Hello's like a bunch of kids. I felt like I could die right then and there of embarrassment.  
  
"James, you know Melissa from work, and that kid is Greg" I quickly grabbed my coat and hurriedly pulled James out. I heard him shout a quick hello. I pulled him so hard that when we reached the elevator which was already open because someone went out, we crashed into each other's arms.  
  
I felt like I was in heaven. I looked up at him and laughed nervously. He was a good inch taller than me so I had to look way up. He looked like he felt the same way as me. We stayed in each other's arms throughout the elevator ride.  
  
~O~O~O~O~  
  
I didn't know where we were going. James kept telling me that it's a surprise. Half and hour had passed and I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I exclaimed. James just smiled at me and kept quiet. Another half hour passed and I slept for a while. I didn't know where we were until James' deep voice spoke.  
  
"Lily, we're here" he said softly.  
  
I sat up and saw the most beautiful beach I had ever lay my eyes upon. James raised his wand and pointed somewhere and a light shone revealing a table with two chairs all prepared and ready. This is the best first date ever!, I thought. He got out of his seat and opened the door for me.  
  
"It would be better if you removed your shoes." He whispered into my ear. Shivers went through my spine. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. We walked barefoot into the sand in silence. He led me to the chair and sat me down. With a snap of his fingers music suddenly played into the wind (A/N: I know. it's sappy but bear with me)  
  
"Where did you go and find such a beautiful place?" I asked  
  
"I own this beach. We can come here anytime we want," He smiled at my shocked face. He must own more than the company he has now, I thought admiringly.  
  
"Would you like to eat?" he snapped his fingers again but this time food came instead of music.  
  
I had the best time of my life. We talked and made jokes and later walked down the beach, well chased each other, rather. We sat at a bonfire afterwards holding hands and kept talking. James is so good to talk to, I considered, he's like the other part of me.  
  
Hours after, we just kept quiet and looked at the stars. There were so many of them. I looked at James lying beside me and he looked back. His eyes were so full of emotion and I was sure mine had the same. He put his arms around me and kissed me softly. I love it when he kisses me. He is so gentle at first but then becomes more passionate, more ecstatic. We kissed and kissed until we had to break apart to get some air. He looked at me and gently caressed my cheeks. I combed my fingers through his soft hair all the while getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. It felt so comfortable to be in his arms.  
  
We kissed again but this time became more demanding. James moved so that he was on top of me. His tongue slowly licked my mouth asking for permission and I gave in without hesitance. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we stopped for breath and he then started kissing my neck. I touched every part of his body except the downward part. He found a sensitive spot on my neck and sucked on it. I felt so much pleasure within me that I could die.  
  
When I felt his hands slowly slide up my skirt, I knew what was going to happen. Fear washed through me and I stopped him from continuing. He looked at me confusingly.  
  
"I. I can't" I stuttered. I felt him remove himself from me and sat up. I couldn't see his face because I was lying down so I sat up beside him.  
  
"Are you alright" I asked quietly. He didn't respond so I just sat there waiting.  
  
"Why?" he finally spoke.  
  
"I just. can't."  
  
He looked at me straight from the eye. "I asked why" he demanded.  
  
I couldn't look away because he held my face hard. I had to tell him the truth. I stared at him, not saying anything. Suddenly, as if realization just hit him, his face was full of shock.  
  
"Is it because?"  
  
He knew.  
  
"Yes, I'm 24 years old, and I'm still a virgin." I whispered.  
  
.  
  
A/N: So? Do you like my second chapter? Question! If you were to rate this from 1 to 10, what would it be? Please be honest! Thanks! Please r/r. 


	3. Guy Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Four years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for reviewing. You should know that reviews can be my inspiration. So please please review! Anyways I know the last part of my last chapter wasn't so interesting. But it was part of my plot. So, here's Chapter 3:  
  
Chapter 3: Guy Talks  
  
As I opened the door to my apartment, I saw that Melissa and Greg were still there. It was already about 3:00 in the morning when I came home and they were still up watching movies. They noticed me coming closer and they turned off the television. They had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"So? How'd the date go?" Melissa asked eagerly.  
  
I couldn't tell them exactly what happened. It felt too sad. The next thing I did was break down in front of them. Melissa and Greg immediately understood and they enveloped me in a warm, friendly embrace.  
  
"I told him," I explained in between sobs, "And now he hates me"  
  
"Aww c'mon honey, he doesn't hate you. He's just, surprised, that's all" Melissa comforted.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, Mel's right. Besides, if he doesn't accept that, well screw him!" Greg assured me.  
  
"Like bloody hell he would!" I screamed. "You should have been there. We were this close," I put my thumb and index finger together separating less than half an inch, "This close, and I stopped him."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Yes, I'm 24 years old, and I'm still a virgin." I whispered.  
  
I saw James tense. He turned to me and his face was full of surprise.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking." He said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
His smile seemed to fade into a frown, yet his eyes showed disbelief. Then without hesitance he stood up immediately. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed still.  
  
"C'mon, it's late. We'd better get you back." He spoke suddenly. He offered his hand to me like a true gentleman. Of course, that thought never came to me because I had more important things on my mind. I took his hand and he pulled me up then let go of my hand and then went straight to the car. I felt like crying right then and there. But I didn't show him my weakness. I followed him into the car and we went back in silence.  
  
When we arrived at my flat, he looked at me coldly not saying a word. I said a quick goodbye and left.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Melissa and Greg brought me to my room and stayed there all night, comforting me. I couldn't ask for anymore friends than them.  
  
The next thing I knew, it was already morning and I was already getting ready for work. Greg left early to get ready himself but Melissa stayed and just borrowed my clothes because we have similar sizes.  
  
I thought about what happened last night and I decided to just forget about it and focus on real life. I bet that James already forgot about it too.  
  
I stopped by Le Marco's, as usual. Melissa went ahead because she had to do some preparations. Then I left for work.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
While I was in a middle of doing some paperwork my executive producer came to me bringing a report about our advertisement concerning our latest product. (I can't think of a name so don't ask what it is). While he was explaining I looked like I was paying attention to him but I wasn't until I heard him say the name Potter.  
  
"What did you just say Johnson?" I asked him.  
  
"I said that Potter Advertising Incorporation needs to be informed immediately on what our product is about so that they can do their advertising crap on it. Therefore, I suggest you call Mr. Potter now and tell him everything is ready so that we can make some money out of this shit." He ended with a smirk.  
  
Adam Johnson was our company's executive producer and, as I was told, is the best one the company has ever had. Although he has problems on his behavior of talking, we had to get used to it because we cannot afford to lose someone so great. He's really a nice person, if I say so myself. But right now I didn't seem to like him that much.  
  
"Alright, in a few minutes." I said grudgingly.  
  
"No, it must be right now since I'm still here. I'm leaving in a couple of minutes."  
  
"To where exactly?"  
  
"To Seattle, in America"  
  
"For what?" I asked  
  
"Something personal that doesn't concern you. Now call him while I'm still here to explain those bloody shit I told you earlier since I know you can't explain it here because you haven't been listening to my crap."  
  
"Oh." I smiled sheepishly. I called Becky, my secretary, to call James.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter on line two" I heard Becky speak through the intercom.  
  
"Thank you, Becky."  
  
"Mr. Potter," I spoke with formality, putting away my still fresh thoughts about last night. "We have finished our report about our latest product. We have done our part of the deal and now it's time to do yours. I'm putting Mr. Adam Johnson on the phone to explain what is needed to explain----"  
  
"Lily," he whispered softly. A shiver went through my spine as he said my name. Memories of last night suddenly popped into my head.  
  
"Here's Mr. Johnson." I hurriedly gave it to Adam before I could hear another word from him again and I was sure I'd lose it.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~  
  
James POV:  
  
It had been hours since Lily called me to inform me about their product, yet I still can't forget about her. She talked so passionately, so fluent, even with formality. And I acted so stupidly to her. Wait, why am I talking like this? Do I love her? Well certainly not. I mean, we just had one date. One date! Maybe I just like her. That's right. I like her. That's all----  
  
"James? Hey James!!!" I heard Sirius, my best friend, call me. I noticed he was waving his hands in front of me. It was really embarrassing to think that he would do that. We are 24 year olds, for god sake!  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here." I said a bit too loud. A few people were looking in my direction with looks of disapproval.  
  
"Quiet James, we were just catching your attention since you were spacing out." Remus, my other best friend reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, what have you been up to lately? You keep on spacing out with a weird look in your face. Man, you better tell us what you have been doing or else we'll do our magic on you."(He means snooping. Not the real magic) Sirius told me.  
  
"Is it a girl?" Peter, my other best friend squeaked out. I almost spit out the water I was drinking.  
  
"C'mon man, speak out. Is it because of a girl?" Sirius pushed.  
  
"It's a girl alright!!!" I said exasperatedly. Then Sirius, being the weird boy/man that he is, fake sobbed.  
  
"My Jamesie wamsie is leaving us for a girl. Waaaaah!"  
  
By that time almost all of the people in the restaurant were looking at him. We all shot Sirius an amused look. He was always like this: dramatic, funny, and absolutely annoying. We didn't mind him and just continue to eat our meal until a waiter told us to tell Sirius to stop because he's disturbing the other customers.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius? Stop it!" Remus shouted. Sirius immediately stopped and looked at us with an innocent face.  
  
"So James, is she hot?" Sirius said, changing the subject.  
  
"More than ever." I replied truthfully.  
  
"Nice. So do you think that I could have a chance with her?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"No." I said firmly. I didn't want Lily to be anybody's except mine. Mine? Mine? I thought. She never was mine. I felt a tinge of jealousy within me when I thought that she would be with someone else.  
  
"Hey James? Hey man, you're spacing out again." This time it was Remus who waved his hands in front of me.  
  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
"Any problems, man? You don't look too happy. Anyways tell us everything. Where'd you meet? How? When? C'mon tell us."  
  
"Okay. God you act like girls who gossip. Well, we met formally at the Evans Thinking Tools, Inc. Her name, by the way is Lily Evans. She is the president at their company and we made a deal that we would advertise their product----"  
  
"Cut the crap James. We meant about her, not her job." Sirius interrupted.  
  
I glared at him and continued. "Before the meeting we bumped into each other literally and she spilled her coffee at me. Then after the meeting I offered to buy her the coffee she spilt. Then one thing led to another."  
  
"Did you two go out on a date already?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes we did. Last Night. I brought her to my resort."  
  
"Pretty quick. You must really like her to go there on your first date. So how did it go?"  
  
"At first it was great. Then things started to heat up a little between us but then she stopped me."  
  
"Why in the world would she stop you?" Sirius asked confusedly.  
  
"Get this guys, she's a virgin."  
  
"No way, dude! What happened afterwards?" Peter mimicked Sirius way of talking. I saw Sirius glare at him then looked at me expectantly.  
  
"We stopped. I brought her home. We never spoke a single word during the ride home. I guess I was a bit disappointed, so I didn't mind not talking to her. Although she is a fabulous person to talk to." I finished.  
  
"Ohhh." The other three said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I guess its good it went that way, right?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why would you say that?" I asked, disappointed.  
  
"Yeah James, Remus is right." Sirius agreed.  
  
"I don't get what you're saying. Why would you say that?" I insisted.  
  
They weren't able to finish because I heard my name being called.  
  
"James!"  
  
A/N: That's it! Chapter 3! I hope you like it. Though, I'm not contented with what I wrote. So I hope you'll rate it. This time rate it using A, B+, B, C, D or F. Thank You! Please r/r! 


	4. Chrissie and jealousy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something..  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Four years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
A/N: Okay here's the thing: I update every 6 reviews. I'm soooo happy that in only one day I get six reviews. I'm so happy! And thanks for the ratings! It boosts up my energy to write!  
  
Anyways, here's Chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Chrissie and Jealousy?  
  
"Hey Lily, it's time for lunch! What do you say about having some Japanese?" I heard Melissa shout at me from across the room, which was like, big (I can't think of anything else to describe it. Just picture a busy room where there are many tables and stuff). "I already called Greg and he'll reserve us a table!" she continued.  
  
"Sure, just let me just go to the loo (is that how they use it in British?)"  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Meanwhile back to James and his friends..  
  
"James?"  
  
I turned around when I heard my name being called. As it turned out, Remus and Sirius were right that my date with Lily last night didn't turn out well. I completely forgot that I was still dating someone else. I was dating one of those blonde women whose breasts are bigger than their brains, which is true scientifically, in some cases. But you know what I mean. She wore a tight mini dress that showed her cleavage. I remembered the first time she wore this kind of dress. I was totally aroused by it. Now, it seems disgusting.  
  
"Hey, Chrissie, honey" I blurted out, adding "honey" as an afterthought. God was I disgusted with myself. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just stared at her.  
  
"Oh James!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I could feel her body pressing onto mine, mostly at the top part. I squirmed myself off her and I turned to see the Sirius and the rest laughing silently.  
  
"Chrissie, we were having an important conversation. If you please.?" I spoke calmly, not wanting to attract more people than necessary.  
  
"Oh, was I interrupting?" she asked dumbly. Sirius nodded amusedly. "Well, I'll just join in the conversation. I mean, it's just business right?" she looked at me hopefully. I groaned inwardly.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Yey!" she squealed. I could see from the corner of my eye my friends rolling their eyes. I couldn't help but smile at their immaturity. Although I have to admit that I can be immature as well.  
  
She took a chair from the other able, unoccupied, fortunately. You wouldn't know how bitchy she can get if there were someone sitting there. As she placed her self beside me, I felt her right hand creep into my, umm private part.  
  
"How do you like to have dessert at my place after this?" She whispered seductively while winking. I thought about it for a moment. I must have been thinking too long because I felt her press harder which, to me, is getting painful.  
  
"Sure, Chris, sure." The pain immediately lessened, but her hand still stayed where it was. I groaned.  
  
The subject we talked about before Chrissie came was about Lily. Now, we can't talk about it anymore because of Chrissie. Damn!  
  
"Uhh, Chrissie, would you like to order? It's my treat today." Remus broke the silence, thankfully.  
  
"Sure Ronald. Can I have the menu please?" she said.  
  
"It's Remus" he corrected.  
  
"Sure Raymond."  
  
As soon as her food came, we were done with ours. Her right hand still never left my body. I groaned inwardly when she told me to feed her. When I didn't respond she pressed even harder than before and I was forced to spoon-feed her. Sirius, Remus and Peter all gave us amused looks. I glared at them.  
  
"Well look at the time! I have to get going. Moony, Wormtail, let's go" Sirius looked at his watch. The three of them both worked at the Ministry, that's why they left together. Remus paid for everything then left us to ourselves.  
  
"So how about having dessert?" she whispered, licking my ear.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Lily! What were you doing in the bathroom?!?! Greg is positively going to kill us!" Melissa screamed while running ahead of me.  
  
True, we were late, A LOT LATE, but I had a reason for it. On my way out, I forgot that my purse was in my office, so I came back for it. Melissa was already waiting outside for me. Inside my office, I noticed that Johnson left his report on my desk. I looked through it and noticed that James' biography report was included. I took a seat and decided to go through with it page by page.  
  
It took me time to read all of it. I was on the eighth page when I heard Melissa's shout from outside the room.  
  
"Lily Evans get your butt right out here this instant!"  
  
"Shoot!" I swore. I forgot about our lunch. I quickly kept his files and left the office. I saw Melissa's red face and almost laughed out loud. I ran to her and she smacked me in the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"For your stupidity! Do you know how long I've been waiting outside? Half an hour! Let's hurry. Greg must be angrier than me."  
  
That's how we ended up running. Melissa was once on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so she had more energy than I am.  
  
"When we get there you should explain everything! From top to bo--- oof!" She slammed right into someone who went out the door of a restaurant. They both fell onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I heard Melissa trying to explain.  
  
The person she bumped into was quite a catch. He was tall, muscular, black hair, a pretty face, and a nice ass. He kind of reminded me of someone.  
  
"That's okay, Miss. Everybody makes mistakes," He flashed a charming smile. He stood up and helped Melissa up. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way" he said, still smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm Melissa Carlisle and this is Lily Evans." She pointed at me.  
  
The two men behind Sirius gasped and so did he.  
  
"You're Lily Evans?" they asked. Sirius glanced at the restaurant and then turned his attention back to me. His other two friends suddenly rounded up on me and Melissa.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin" a man with light brown hair introduced himself. He shook hands with us.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." A shorter man introduced and also shook hands with us.  
  
We didn't have anything else to say so I broke the silence.  
  
"Well we better be going, then. Nice meeting you." I told them.  
  
"And sorry again for earlier." Melissa said.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Man she's hot! James is so lucky!" Peter said after they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, and so was her friend" Sirius said.  
  
"Too bad, though." Remus started.  
  
"Why, Moony?"  
  
"Lily seems like a nice girl, and to think that she is still a virgin." He pointed out.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"God that was so embarrassing!" Melissa moaned.  
  
"Will you shut up? It's not embarrassing ok?" I said exasperatedly as I stared at the windows of the restaurant Sirius and his friends came from. It seems that he was hiding something, I thought. Suddenly something I saw inside stopped me from walking any further.  
  
"Lily c'mon! we're making Greg wait more!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
But my feet were glued to the floor. I just stared at the window, open-mouthed. Melissa got the clue and looked in as well. From what she saw she gasped and looked at me. Inside the restaurant were James and some other girl who was clarified as a slut. And to add to that, she's her right hand's in James's pants where his yoohoo is located! (Sorry can't think of anything else!)  
  
James turned his head slightly to face her and he saw me. The first thing that came into my mind was to run. So I did. I ran to the next store which was the Japanese restaurant that we were supposed to meet Greg. I spotted him at the side eating by himself, an angry look on his face. I ran towards him. He looked for a moment and was about to lecture me about tardiness until he looked at my troubled face and asked what was wrong. I was too upset to talk.  
  
"We saw James Potter in the next restaurant with some blonde bimbo." Melissa explained after catching up to me.  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say. We sat down and started to order.  
  
"Lily!" I heard James shout my name. I looked at my friends for help. Melissa hid me from his view but he saw me. He ran towards our table.  
  
"Listen Lily, you don't understand. She's just a friend of mine. It's not what you think." He explained.  
  
"Really? Then why did I see her hand touching your, your spot!" I asked, my redhead temper slowly flaring.  
  
James was at a loss of words. He didn't know I knew that. He was about to say something when.  
  
"Jamesie! Where are you honey?" Chrissie's voice suddenly called.  
  
James groaned. Chrissie spotted him and ran towards our table. A lot of people, both men and women, stared at her, thinking differently. The jaws of the men dropped as she ran to us, her breasts jumping up and down. The women had looks of disgust. I myself was disgusted at her. I can't believe James would hook up with such people.  
  
"James? Did you forget we were going to have dessert on my place? C'mon honey, let's go!" She said seductively. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. I looked at her and focused my attention on James. He looked really nervous.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Lily Evans, and you are?" I stood up fake smiling, offering my hand.  
  
She didn't get the hint. She just stared at me dumbly. I falsely smiled again and sat down.  
  
"This is Chrissie" James explained. Chrissie smiled at him then held his hand affectionately. I felt anger bubbling up inside me.  
  
"Nice to meet you Chrissie," I turned to James. "James, aren't you supposed to have dessert with her? Well why don't you get to it and leave us in peace." I said the last part rather loudly. I was really mad at that time and another word from me will turn out to be a disaster.  
  
"Yeah James let's go." Chrissie whined. I scrunched my nose in annoyance. Melissa seemed to notice this.  
  
"James, please leave. NOW" she said. James gave me one last look then left.  
  
A/N: That's it! Chapter 4! I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I don't know what else to write. So hope its okay. Please r/r. Thank You. Also, I was thinking on how you would rate this one. Is it: (Excellent? (Very Good? (Good? (Satisfactory?  
Or (Bad? 


	5. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
A/N: I don't know if you've seen this but I had an error in my writing. In the summary I said four years later. But then I realized that Lily and James are 24 years old. So instead of four years later I just changed it to years later. I know I'm babbling about nonsense so I'll stop. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry if I didn't update earlier. I had other things to do. So here's Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Confrontations  
  
It was late when I returned back to my apartment. After the incident at the Japanese restaurant, I decided to bury myself in my work. When I finally lied down in my bed, images of what happened today suddenly popped into my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. James is such an asshole, I thought. I can't believe he would do this to me. All night I tossed and turned until I finally went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Lily? Lily? Lily!!!" I heard someone yell nearby. I swatted my hand as a daily habit and, unconsciously, hit something, or someone.  
  
"Ow! That hurts! I can't believe I forgot how strong you are when it comes to hitting people!" I immediately sat up at the sound of Greg's voice.  
  
"Greg! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm here too you know." Melissa interrupted. I turned to her and smiled.  
  
"We're here to help you get over that bastard." Greg said. I smiled at them. They're the best friends I could ever have, I thought.  
  
"That's great but, what about our jobs?"  
  
"Oh that's taken care of. Now let's forget about that and have fun all day today!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Dear Lord what in the world is that?" I exclaimed while looking at the horrid looking dress that was displayed at the window of Madam Malkin's Robe for all Occasions. At that moment we were at Diagon Alley doing nothing but having fun.  
  
"That, Lily my dear, is the latest in Magical Fashion. It's the talk of the town. Worth more than two hundred galleons, it is what people call 'the minimizer'. Honestly to me it's just an ordinary robe. Only it makes you look thin. Look around yourselves. Almost every female in here are wearing robes. Don't you think?" Melissa explained.  
  
True, I thought. It seems that only I and Melissa are wearing ordinary clothes here. I was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a black leather skirt and high boots while Melissa was wearing a long- sleeved green dress that stopped just below the knees and a flat sandal. We looked like we were off to a formal party but we didn't care what people thought about us. I looked around and saw Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlor and I was immediately famished.  
  
"Hey guys, let's take a break for a while, okay? I'm in the mood for ice cream. How about it?" I told them, heading toward the store.  
  
The other two, unsure of what to say, nodded and just followed her.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Meanwhile at James' Apartment:  
  
"Oh James, please!!! More, more, more!" Chrissie's screams could be heard from outside the building. Sirius couldn't help but be disgusted as he opened the door to the apartment he, James, Remus and Peter shared. As he went inside he saw Remus and Peter by the kitchen.  
  
It was still in the early afternoon so no one was seen preparing dinner. Sirius took a beer in the refrigerator and then sat with them at the kitchen table. Chrissie's screams still continued and it got louder and more annoying.  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Sirius asked, pointing towards James' bedroom where the screams were coming from.  
  
"Don't know. When Peter and I arrived they were already inside." Remus said with a disgusted look on his face. An absolutely loud yell suddenly interrupted their talk and made Sirius drop his bottle to the floor in surprise. A dark look suddenly crossed his features.  
  
"That's it! My women don't even scream that loud. If it was me instead of James I would have put a sock in her face because she's so bloody loud!" Sirius stomped towards James's door with Peter and Remus following quietly and immediately opened the door. A shocked Chrissie and a grateful James looked at them. It was quite a sight to see. Chrissie was sitting on top of James while he was lying down holding her butt close to him. It was obvious that they were still "connected". As reflex, Chrissie immediately covered her breasts while James got off her.  
  
"As much as I love to surprise you two in the middle of your interaction, this has got to stop! I can't bear hearing any of your moans anymore!" Sirius growled.  
  
"But Sirius, we promise we'll be quieter. Okay?" Chrissie pleaded annoyingly. Behind her James was silently pleading otherwise to Sirius. He saw it and nodded slightly.  
  
"No. Enough is enough!" He said in a straight face. "Besides, it's getting late. You better get home. NOW!" Chrissie tensed at the last part. Sometimes Sirius can be scary.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave. But let me just change into my clothes, so if you please.?"  
  
Sirius stayed where he was. "I don't trust that you'll change right away if I leave. So it should be now." he crossed his arms defiantly. (I know it looks like he's perverted, but he isn't. he just wants her to leave)  
  
Chrissie looked at James and gave her pleading eyes but all she got was a shrug.  
  
"You better listen to what he says, or else he'll do the unthinkable." James said. She finally sighed and stood up, not minding Peter's open-jawed stare at the door (remember? Remus and Peter were also there with Sirius) and put on her clothes. She didn't mind putting on underwear because she was too scared that Sirius would become impatient and do something bad. She was about to kiss James goodbye but a grunt from Sirius told her otherwise. She left the room not making contact with anyone and you could hear the faint sound of the apartment door opening then closing.  
  
"Whew. Thanks man, I owe you one." James said as he stood up and took his clothes from the floor and put them on.  
  
Sirius grinned. "No problem, how many days do you think till she comes crawling back?"  
  
"I don't care. She was never my girlfriend. She's just assuming that we are based on the times we spend on each other. If I remember correctly, most of them were in my bed. If I wanted to have a girlfriend I would have preferred Lily." By that time James was already finished changing.  
  
"Yes Lily, quite a nice girl. When I met her for the first time she was extremely kind and friendly. Okay now that that's done why don't we go have some Ice Cream? After all that activity you must be hungry James." Remus spoke for the first time in minutes.  
  
"Sure. I'm craving for ice cream at this moment." James' thoughts suddenly drifted into a certain redhead.  
  
"Me too," Sirius said, closing his eyes, already imagining chocolate fudge ice cream covered with all his favorite toppings.  
  
"Me three," Peter squeaked.  
  
"James? You okay?" Sirius waved his hands in front of James.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"We know. Lily." They all laughed then apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Yummy that was the best Ice Cream ever!" I exclaimed, tapping my stomach lightly because I was so full.  
  
"I agree with you Lily that was good. Therefore, we should get out and walk a bit so that we'll feel a bit lighter from this. I can't stand not walking a bit after eating." Melissa said, being the weight-conscious person that she is.  
  
"God, could we not walk? I'm so tired and I'm sure Greg is too, right Greg?" I turned to him.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really tired and I don't mind if we walk a bit."  
  
"That's two against one, honey. So let's go." Melissa stood up, Greg slowly following. Just then she stopped and turned to us.  
  
"Wait, I have to go pee. Wait for me outside okay?"  
  
"Okay" Greg stood up and started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Fine." I mumbled, slowly standing up and following him out the door. Suddenly, Greg stopped in his tracks. I was still mumbling and I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into him.  
  
"What is the matter?" I almost screamed at him. I saw that he wasn't listening. Instead, he had this smile on his face.  
  
"Absolutely hot guy at ten o'clock" He said. I looked where he said and saw Sirius Black.  
  
"Yeah, I know him. His name is Sirius Black. I must admit he is hot. But he's not my type" Greg looked at me with incredulous eyes.  
  
"How could he not be your type? He's cute, big, has a nice face and not to mention the ass---"  
  
"And straight" I interrupted. He gave me a look that meant I spoiled his fun. I chuckled. We continued to look his way until I saw someone come to him and give him a "friendly" headlock. They looked to be best friends. I smiled, amused at their actions. But I couldn't help thinking that his friend was so familiar until it popped. It was James! Obviously Greg noticed because he saw me look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Let's go before he sees us" Greg said, pulling me back into the store. At that moment Melissa was on her way to out so she was confused as to why we were coming back in. Greg saw her confused face and mouthed a "James" to her. Her face showed realization and she came closer. I looked outside the window and saw James, Sirius, and two others, I think it was Remus and Peter, come towards us. I panicked. They're coming here!, I thought.  
  
Mel and Greg saw them too and we sat at the nearest table we could get. My back was to the door so it wasn't in their view. Thankfully I bought a hat today and I used it to shield myself from their vision. When they finally went in, they passed our table and as soon as they were at the counter, we made a dash out the door. I wasn't too fast though. James saw me at the last minute.  
  
"Lily!" he called. I stopped for a second but I didn't turn around. I was tempted to turn around and see his face, but I didn't. Melissa and Greg then pulled my hand and we left the shop.  
  
"What was that for?" Melissa exclaimed once we were out in the streets. I looked at her sadly.  
  
"I honestly don't know." I said quietly. I took my bags from Greg's grasp.  
  
"Listen, I really need to be alone right now," I said to them. "So I'll see you tomorrow okay?" they nodded their heads in response. I wasn't in a hurry so I decided to walk home.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
The walk helped me clear my head a bit so by the time I arrived at my apartment, I was feeling better. That is until I noticed that someone was sitting by the steps outside our apartment, obviously waiting for someone. I wasn't able to see his face because his head was bowed.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Are you looking for someone who lives here?" I asked politely. The man flinched at the sound of my voice. He looked up at me.  
  
"Lily" he whispered.  
  
"James? Wha-what are yo-you do-doing here?" I stuttered. I was surprised, to say the least.  
  
"You didn't give me chance at the ice-cream shop. At least let me explain everything." He reasoned. I felt anger bubbling up inside me.  
  
"What do you have to explain? I already know everything!" I shrieked. "You have a girlfriend, oh and by the way, how was your sex yesterday?"  
  
James looked at me guiltily. I continued.  
  
"Oh so it was good huh? I'm sorry I can't do the same. You know why? Because I'm still a virgin! I know you don't like inexperienced women so forget about me! I don't care!"  
  
I was reaching my limit. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to cry right there. But I didn't want to be weak. So instead I slapped him right in the face, pouring all my anger out to him. But he flinched slightly but nonetheless he acted like it was nothing. He must have had a lot of women do that to him, he must really be a bastard, I thought. Just that thought made me so angry that I slapped him again, and again, and again. He still looked the same, although his cheeks were getting red.  
  
"Why aren't you moving? Why aren't you talking? Are you that heartless that you can't even feel pain or talk to me, a virgin?" I asked angrily. He still looked at me guiltily. I didn't notice until now that tears were streaming down my face while I said those words. I hastily wiped them away. God!, I thought, I'm crying! I'm acting like a fool, like a person whose, a person whose, in love! No, that's not right. I'm not in love. I couldn't be. I just have.feelings for him.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw guilt. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. We were silent for a moment until he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. But on my defense, she wasn't my girlfriend---"  
  
"What was she then? Someone you want when you need a good fucking?" I interrupted, although a bit calmer than earlier.  
  
"I guess that's what she is to me," I looked at him disgustedly at that part, "But I never wanted that to happen to you, to us. I like you, Lily. You're a wonderful person, inside and out. Even if you're a, a virgin, I completely accept that---"  
  
"Are you sure?" I interrupted again. "As far as I can remember you didn't seem to accept my virginity on our date."  
  
He turned to me. "I guess I should go. I shouldn't have come. Sorry for disturbing you." he walked away. I looked at him walk away.  
  
"James!" I called suddenly.  
  
He turned. "Come up. Your cheeks are swollen. We better get it fixed." A small smile appeared from his face as he went closer. I turned and opened the door to the building for him.  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 done! Finally! Got any comments? Tell me what you think about it. Gosh I'm so darn tired! Hehe this one's a bit longer than the others. Okay here's a question! What do you think will happen after this? To tell you the truth my mind's empty on what to write next so I need help. Please Review! 


	6. It was Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Every name or thing that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling or something..  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter barely noticed each other during their Hogwarts days. Years later Lily becomes a famous business tycoon running one of the world's most successful companies. What happens when James is assigned to become a partner company of theirs? What happens when they become more than business acquaintances?  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I took a short vacation to rest. Anyways, thank you for your reviews and THANK YOU especially to those people who gave me new ideas. You helped me a lot! By the way, I'm going to post some of your ideas in my story, thanks! Anyways, school's coming up so chances are that I don't have any more time to update, but I'll try my best!  
  
Without further ado, here's chapter 6! (I've been waiting to do that heehee)  
  
Chapter 6: It was Wrong  
  
It was a long walk up to my apartment. The elevator was broken so we had to use the stairway. It was exactly at those times when I wished I bought a lower floor. We walked in silence, our footsteps making the only noise between us. Occasionally I notice James glance at me then look away when I turn to him. I gave him a look of annoyance in response. Then again he glances at me then I give him the look. We went on like this for about ten minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What is your problem?" I hissed.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. I made a sound of frustration then walked ahead, James following. By the time we arrived at my door, we were exhausted from the steps.  
  
I could lose a lot of weight because of this, I thought amusedly. If I haven't told you what floor I am, well I live in the 9th floor of the building. Kinda' far, no?  
  
I opened the door and ordered him to sit at the sofa while I took the necessary things from the bathroom. I returned bringing a small towel and a basin of hot water. (I don't know what the "necessary" things were so just typed what came into my head) I soaked the towel and gently rubbed it against his cheeks.  
  
The anger I had for him earlier had disappeared. Instead I felt a little bit guilty for causing this to him.  
  
I shouldn't have been this harsh, I thought.  
  
As soon as I was done, my heart was racing because of our closeness. I quickly stood up and took the basin back to the bathroom.  
  
Too late  
  
He caught my wrist and I stopped. I turned to him with a shocked expression. He, too, looked shocked at what he just did but then softened. His right hand shifted and joined mine. I looked at our entwined hands and couldn't help but smile at it. I didn't remove my hand from his because it fit perfectly. WE fit perfectly.  
  
I shook my head mentally. (Could I do that? or maybe inwardly? Whatever)  
  
"What am I thinking? This man has someone else and here I am thinking how perfect we are for each other! And.and." I looked at him and he, too, was staring at our hands. If someone had come into my apartment at that exact moment they would have thought that we looked like... like we were. in love.  
  
"In love? Yeah right!" I removed my hand from his at that thought. He looked up at me with sad and guilty eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he started. "I should have told you about her in the first place.and I should have been more honest with you, but I, uhh, I..."  
  
"Can't resist the charm and sex appeal of that girl, yes, James I understand." I continued for him, including the last part with sarcasm. He shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean! I mean." He failingly tried to explain.  
  
"Then what?" I asked softly. It was a good thing I was tired because I if I wasn't, I would be screaming at him right now.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I never used you. I never regretted the time we spent together. As a matter of fact, I loved every moment of it. Even if you are inexperienced in sexual intercourse, that doesn't mean I immediately lose interest in you and hate you all the while-"  
  
"Then what about that night, James?" I interjected. "When I told you I was a virgin, you seemed to be uninterested in me after that."  
  
He looked at me guiltily. "I was surprised, that's all."  
  
When I gave him a look, he explained, "Normally the women I go out with are experienced and are eager to go to bed with me. So it was natural that I got surprised when the next woman I plan to sleep with was a virgin."  
  
I was practically not breathing at that moment. How big can his ego get?, I thought. Even though I was tired, I was steaming mad. It must've shown in my face because he took a few steps backward. Instead of lunging myself at him, I took the basin and headed to the bathroom. I could hear his footsteps behind, obviously following me. I spilled the water into the sink with so much force that bits of the water splashed back at me (You get it right? I hope so). The water was still warm so it hurt. Some of it went to my eye and I had to find the nearest chair to sit while covering my eyes.  
  
Unfortunately I couldn't feel the toilet seat so I just sat on the floor. But, unknowingly, I sat at the edge of the bath tub instead, which was like five centimeters thin so I slid down and sat inside the tub, legs dangling out.  
  
James saw the whole thing and burst out laughing. True, it may have been funny. I would've laughed myself at my idiocy if I wasn't "injured" at the moment. I gave a disgruntled sound and immediately the laughing stopped, in my opinion. As soon as I felt no more pain, I opened my eyes. What I saw made me so angry. He was silently laughing at me. I attempted to stand up, with no avail, and fell back down on the tub.  
  
This time he laughed out loud, clutching his sides, barely able to stand up. I huffed then tried to stand up again, this time succeeding. He quickly noticed it and stopped laughing, his face still red and a huge smile was plastered on his face. I was tempted to smile at him but thought better not to. I was still mad at him, no matter what.  
  
I tried to walk past him, but he blocked the door with his muscular body. I tried to push my way out, but he held both my shoulders. I looked up and saw his still smiling face.  
  
"You're too serious." He whispered, acting as if nothing happened earlier. "Try to relax. Smile." His smile was too contagious that I smiled back at him and my anger slowly receded.  
  
"Now that that's done, we should talk. Seriously, like adults" he said and I nodded. I didn't really feel like going back to the living room. Of all the places I would hang out in my apartment, the bathroom is the best place ever. I love to take long baths in the tub and just think. I love thinking. Maybe that's why I became too serious. I think too much.  
  
I turned and headed towards the toilet seat and sat down. James, assuming that we were to talk here, decided to do the same thing I did earlier. He went towards the tub exactly the way I did and sat inside it, actually falling inside the tub. I stifled a giggle at his actions. Sometimes he can be so funny.  
  
"Okay let's talk." I said, my mood lightening up a bit more. He seemed to appreciate this because he smiled at me.  
  
Oh God, I didn't notice he had a dimple on his face, a very.cute dimple, I thought. We stared at each other for about five minutes, him smiling at me and I was pretty sure I was smiling at him too.  
  
He coughed. "Okay I'll start." He shifted in his "seat" and looked straight into my eyes, like hypnotism. (That's it! I'm officially a dork hehe)  
  
"Listen, I've said this to you before and I'll say this again. I'm sorry, and I mean it." He said seriously, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm sorry for ever hurting your feelings whatsoever. I'm sorry for not telling you about Chrissie earlier and. and."  
  
I laughed. "Will you please continue that? It seems that you always ran out of words to say when you begin with 'and'"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "To sum it all up, I'm just trying to ask, could we start over?"  
  
If it wasn't for my light mood I would have thought it through, but I was in a light mood so I smiled at him and offered a hand. He offered his and we shook hands formally. Although if you think that one person sitting in the toilet seat shaking hands with another person who was sitting inside a bath tub is formal, then it's up to you.  
  
"Sure" I replied. Then we began talking about anything impersonal that we can think of, just like before. It felt much more comfortable that way, but there were times when we talked about each other.  
  
"So Lil, I'm just wondering, although you don't need to answer this. Why are you still a virgin?" James suddenly popped out.  
  
When he saw my shocked face, he reasoned out. "I mean, you're smart, kind beautiful, not to mention sexy," I blushed at that comment. "And when we kiss, you seem experienced enough. I'm sure a lot of guys had courted in you since Hogwarts. I mean through all that time you haven't met a special someone? I mean, c'mon!"  
  
I smiled. "If you must know, in my Hogwarts days, I was considered a bookworm, a nerd, and a dork. The only friends I had were Melissa, Greg and Amos, and it was because he was my fellow Head Boy. Almost practically everybody didn't know me. You have to admit, you didn't know I existed until now when we met at the company-"  
  
"Actually I knew of your existence since 7th year when you became Head Girl and you didn't know of my existence until now when we met at the company." He clarified.  
  
"But you knew me only as Head Girl." I spoke softly.  
  
"At least I knew you." He said, grinning. I laughed.  
  
"C'mon you still haven't answered my question. Why are you still a virgin?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I thought it was my choice whether or not to answer that."  
  
"True. But I changed my mind."  
  
I couldn't tell whether I accepted his reply or not. Maybe there was a part inside me that wanted to tell him to mind his own business but majority of it wanted me to tell him everything. So I told him why.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't really have time for relationships. I was just too busy with work that I lost interest in dating other guys since.since."  
  
James gulped guiltily. "You didn't really have to say that. I was just kidding. I--"  
  
"No it was my decision to tell you this. You didn't have to force me or anything. I mean, you're so wonderful to talk to. I feel like I could tell you everything, and I know that you would understand."  
  
James blinked. How could she be so trusting? he thought. And of all the people she trusted the most, it would be me?  
  
He gulped. I wonder how reaction would be if I tell her I told my friends especially Sirius what she told me before. Dear god I'm such a dufus!  
  
I noticed James' face changing. He must be letting everything I said sink into him.  
  
I continued. "I lost interest in dating other guys since I broke up with my last boyfriend. We had a very serious relationship together and I didn't think I would ever find another man to be with after our breakup. So I dug myself into work, and fortunately, it paid off."  
  
"How did you and. he. breakup?" he asked. Dammit! Damn my curiosity! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? James thought.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. He knew a long time ago about my virginity and he was totally okay and patient about it. But, I guess he got tired of waiting and decided to date someone else who wasn't like me. I don't blame him though, when I really want to do it, I want it to be special and it would be with someone I love."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "It seems you would like to lose it on your wedding day."  
  
"Actually I don't care whether it happens on my wedding day or not. As long as I'm at the perfect moment and with the man I love."  
  
James got out from his place at the tub and knelt in front of me. He took my hand and softly kissed it.  
  
"If you would give me a chance, if you would give us a chance, maybe that would happen." He whispered while gently kissing my hand, my fingers, my wrist, basically my arm. When he kissed my shoulder I groaned in response. He took it as a sign and moved to my neck, slowly sucking on a sensitive spot he found.  
  
It felt like ecstasy. My senses told me to stop, but it felt too good to be true. I closed my eyes, feeling everything. I stood up along with him to get a little bit more comfortable. He suddenly stopped kissing my neck and held my face with so much caress that I felt that I would die if he let go. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful brown ones. He looked so handsome, so fierce and gentle. Our lips met and it was blissful. I gave him entrance for his tongue and it felt even wonderful. I forgot about everything that happened between us, the fights, the lies, everything! I was too caught up in the moment to realize that I had taken his shirt off, well, maybe tore it apart, but hey I am a strong woman.  
  
We broke apart, air needed, and that's when my senses came back to me. We were still holding one another so I let go of him.  
  
"It was wrong. What happened just now was wrong." I said, backing away from him, my breathing still heavy.  
  
He looked at me sadly. "You're right, it was wrong."  
  
"You're absolutely correct! It was wrong. We shouldn't have done that. We just fought.and we made up.and. and. we can't just make out! We aren't even in a relationship!" I said fiercely, pacing around. James grinned amusedly.  
  
"But we just did-" he said.  
  
"And it was wrong." I finished, throwing my hands in the air. It was wonderful, yes, but it was also wrong. I stopped to glance at his amused smile at my actions, but I couldn't stop staring at his bare chest which I happen to be at fault for "removing" its cover.  
  
Does he work out every day? I thought. He noticed my stare and smiled knowingly. He took two steps forward.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" he said teasingly. I still held my gaze on his chest until he stepped back and took his torn-up shirt from the floor. I blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry." I said, looking down. He took his wand and whispered a spell and his shirt was back to the way it was earlier. I looked up to see him putting it on. I could bet a thousand galleons that the disappointment was evident in my face. He took one look at me and laughed. His laugh was very infectious so I laughed along with him. We laughed for a good few seconds until silence ensured once again. We just stood there, staring at each other until we couldn't take it anymore. Our hormones were much stronger than our wills at that time. We kissed yet again.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
I hummed a happy tune as I walked my way to my office the next day. Everybody looked surprised at my actions. Normally I would arrive at work in a grumpy mood, especially if it was really early, oh, like say, seven thirty-five. Even Melissa seemed to think something was wrong. She followed me into my office.  
  
When she closed the door to my office, she burst out. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"  
  
I laughed, annoyingly happy, to Melissa's opinion. "Can't a woman like me go to work early like all other working people in the world?"  
  
"They can, but you can't. The last time you came here at this time of day was horrid. You arrived, hair not brushed, clothes messed up, and you were barely late for a VERY IMPORTANT meeting. And I had to be the one to drag you here! Besides, you're the president. You can come here anytime you want."  
  
"Well, this time I feel like waking up early, and so what if I'm president? I don't own this company. I still am a normal worker just like you. I work and I get paid. That's how it goes." I said, ending the discussion. But she didn't give up.  
  
"Well at least tell me what happened to you this morning or last night that made you this.gleeful."  
  
I smiled. "Later. I have work to do. Now skadoot" She gave me a weird look then left. I sighed happily as I drank my cup of coffee from Le Marco's. Thank god he forgave me about the incident at his café. I then began to start on my paperwork on the Blimps deal. (No need to describe it)  
  
Hours later someone knocked at my door.  
  
"Ms. Evans?" it was Becky, my secretary. "There is a delivery for you."  
  
"Just send it in, Beck" I said, not looking up.  
  
"But Ms. -"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ye-es" she replied meekly. She left the room and returned with three men holding a bouquet of lilies each.  
  
"Just put it right there by the table" I said, pointing to my left, still not looking up from my paperwork.  
  
"But Ms. -"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They brought it to the table and immediately left.  
  
Finally when I was done I turned to look at what was delivered and gasped at the sight of the flowers. I neared it and saw a card in one of the bouquets. \  
  
A flower for a flower.  
  
-James-  
  
That was all what was written. It was a cliché. But the way it was said made me feel beautiful.  
  
"Finally the puzzle is solved," I heard someone say from the door. I turned to see Melissa leaning against it, frowning. "It's James, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"It's James, right? The happy face, the early rising, and the laughing? I bet you talked last night."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we did." I said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? We just talked."  
  
"Yes you did but you did something else. I can tell. I haven't been your best friends for the past thirteen years for nothing."  
  
I just smiled. "Nonsense! This is just his way of apologizing. It's kind of sweet, actually."  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever. It's your life anyways. I'm just concerned about you. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. As your best friend, I will be patient until you tell me what really happened last night."  
  
"Thank you" I said gratefully.  
  
"But if he hurts you again, I swear I'll kick his ass." I laughed.  
  
"Thanks best friend"  
  
"So what about lunch? You've been so busy with the Blimps deal that you've lost track of time."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Before I left, I took one lily from the bouquet and kept it inside my coat.  
  
A/N: Done! Sorry for making you wait. I took a short vacation. When I wrote this chapter I really wasn't feeling it so it is a little lame. Anyways, I said earlier that school's up and I may not have time to continue. But still, I'll try my best to update. So what do you think? Any comments? Suggestions? Or ideas? I still accept ideas, since I have a limited imagination and I need inspiration. Please review!  
  
Oh yes thank you to the following people for reviewing: (all chapters)  
  
Wren Potter  
  
Bell  
  
Ash  
  
Khel shaye  
  
Angelxd14  
  
Anonymous  
  
Midnight Sun  
  
Shining Crystal  
  
Gryffspopgurl  
  
Wicca Chick  
  
Jasmine1314  
  
Zebra Eyez  
  
FEAngel258  
  
Excalibur  
  
Me  
  
Twinkle Toes  
  
Stefanorkle  
  
SunnyDay  
  
Joyce  
  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Kellie  
  
Dreamcoat  
  
Nightingale  
  
Caffeine  
  
Star  
  
Millie*A  
  
Liat86  
  
By the way, just asking. When I type italic fonts or bold fonts, it won't appear on fanfiction.net. please, I'm desperate. Well, not really. 


End file.
